


ФФГ-драбблы

by Sinfique



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ФФГ - фандом фандома Гинтамы.<br/>В каком-то роде является РПФ; может содержать очень инсайдерские шутки и отсылки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ФФГ-драбблы

  
==========

**Сквиктама**  


**ФФГ; Исабуро, Хиджиката, аноны**

И тьма накрыла ненавидимый прокуратором город, пропал Ершалаим – великий город, как будто не существовал на свете.  
В дежурке тоже было неспокойно. Дым от скуренного стога сквиков и кинков (никто так и не понял, почему они росли на одном поле, но на середине первого косяка всем стало до лампочки) еще вился над полем, перекати-поле носилось как угорелое, аноны валялись группками и вяло обменивались репликами. Даже анон-с-гифками, неутомимый и неспящий, частенько верхом на перекати-поле добивавший слабо подергивающийся тред из водяного пистолета с концентрированным раствором "Самые запоминающиеся сцены, сезон 1", лежал на земле в позе звездочки и пытался создать из дыма фигуру раздевающегося Гинтоки.  
– Я такую подал, – неожиданно откликнулся анон слева.  
– Мм? – переспросил анон-с-гифками. Фигурка расплылась, принимая очертания кого-то рогатого.  
– Хджгн, – ответил тот так, как будто это все объясняло.  
– Мне понравилось, – послышался приглушенный голос анона справа. Его пакет для головы порвался в некоторых местах, сквозь прорехи торчали прядки рыжих волос.  
– А с этим мы что теперь будем делать? – спросил самый маленький из анонов, указывая на кучу каких-то странных предметов. Его пакет то и дело сползал набок, словно он совсем недавно начал его носить.  
– Что это? – обалдело спросил анон-с-гифками, беря в руки первый попавшийся предмет. На вид тот больше всего напоминал миниатюрный тазик.  
– Ух ты, какая штука, – восхитился другой анон, вытаскивая из кучи анальную пробку.  
– Это заявки, – авторитетно заявил анон-с-рыжими волосами. – Их надо выполнять.  
В повисшей тишине было отчетливо слышно, как где-то далеко перекати-поле перепрыгивает через пейот.

– Опять? – спросила фигура-в-белом-балахоне. Если бы перекати-поле могло, оно бы, наверно, пожало плечами или даже сделало фейспалм, но пришлось ответить только согласным "вжух-вжух". – Мы тут вообще-то заняты, – она мотнула головой в сторону палатки, разбитой прямо у входа в казино.  
– Ладно тебе, – мягко произнесла фигура-в-черном-балахоне-с-желтым-орнаментом, положив той руку на плечо. – В этом туре мы все равно в выигрыше, а следующий подождет. Почему бы и не помочь.  
– Ну, только если ты настаиваешь, – протянула фигура-в-белом-балахоне, оглядываясь через плечо.  
Фигура-в-черном-балахоне-с-желтым-орнаментом хмыкнула и обратилась к перекати-полю:  
– Мы скоро будем, только вещички тут приберем, – взгляд, который она кинула на фигуру-в-белом-балахоне был таким красноречивым, что даже перекати-поле его заметило. Через ткань балахона.

Замотанные скотчем прямо поверх пакетов, двое анонов шли по дежурке неузнанные. Тучи завесы жалости сгущались над полем, дым давно не вился, расстроенные аноны с тоской смотрели на горку заявок, где-то далеко внизу веселились люди, безразличные, как звезды.  
– Почему поле? – шепотом спросил один анон в скотче у перекати-поля. То прошелестело что-то подозрительно похожее на "автор упрлс".  
Тем временем, другой анон в скотче наклонился к горке заявок, достал первую попавшуюся и громко заявил:  
– Не уверен, что получится, но я попробую вот эту.  
– Ух ты, какая классная. А я бы вот ту наверно, – присоединился к нему первый анон, засовывая руку глубоко внутрь горки и доставая что-то не идентифицируемое.  
Другие аноны покосились в их сторону с недоумением и надеждой.  
– Я так не смогу, – сказал какой-то анон, обнимая заявку и раскачиваясь. Наверно, до того ему достался косяк с ангстом.  
– Конечно, сможешь, – ответил первый анон в скотче, присаживаясь рядом.  
– И нечего ныть, в ворд иди лучше, – добавил второй анон в скотче.  
– Разве у меня получится? Я же фикбук, – горестно переспросил анон, обнимавший заявку.  
– Получится-получится, куда ты денешься. Я ждать буду, так что марш писать! – с напускной серьезностью ответил второй анон в скотче.  
Воровато оглядываясь друг на друга, как команды, добечивающие тексты после выкладки, один за другим аноны подбирали понравившиеся заявки и подключались к ворду. Перекати-поле смотрело на них с гордостью.

Стянув пакеты и мотки скотча, сасахиджи сидели на краю оврага, свесив ноги и прикуривая последний завалявшийся со сквик-феста косячок – один на двоих.  
Гора заявок, ждущих своего исполнения, хоть и поуменьшилась, но все еще выглядела устрашающе.  
– Надо дать сигнал к старту? – вздохнула Исабуро, протягивая косяк Хиджикате. Расстройства в ее голосе, впрочем, были ни на грамм.  
– И к финишу, и помахать помпонами в процессе, – в тон ей ответила Хиджиката и затянулась: – Что у тебя, кстати?  
Исабуро не ответила. Она подняла голову к небу, смотревшему высоко сверху далеко вниз, потом натянула на голову пакет, спрыгнула с оврага и пошла в сторону поля, фыркнув на прощание: "А ты угадай".

  
==========

**И еще немного о скотче**  


**Сасахиджи, поход в магазин за скотчем.**

– Вот ты мне объясни. Нафига нам скотч? – отрываясь от ноутбука, спросила Исабуро. Хиджиката перевернулась на живот и поболтала ногами в воздухе. Хорошие были ноги, в черных носках с желтым орнаментом, Исабуро даже засмотрелась. На орнамент, конечно.  
– Как-то не задумывалась. Аноны так сказали? – обезоруживающе улыбнулась Хиджиката. Исабуро хмыкнула.  
– Они еще сказали, что хиджихедоро популярный пейринг, 19к – это мини, а Шоё – главный злодей гинтамы. Ты точно уверена, что это надежный источник информации?  
Хиджиката прыснула.  
– А кто на днях жаловался, что вечно пакет какой-то дырявый достается? Может, скотч – это система анти-наведения пронзаторов. Меняет стилевые поля, сбивает самых отъявленных сталкеров, коэффициент отражение хейтерских лучей выше в полтора раза, чем у шапочек из фольги. И в хозяйстве пригодится.  
– Какая заманчивая перспектива, – вяло отозвалась Исабуро. – Еще к ослику можно приматывать.  
– Да! Бондаж, принуждение, заклеивание рта, возможно даже асфиксия – все грязные фантазии анонов, – поиграла бровями Хиджиката.  
– Анонов, да?  
– Смотри шире! – блестя глазами, продолжила Хиджиката. – Скотч как абсолютное проявление хиджигинов: липкий и приставучий, как Гинтоки, и, ммммм...  
– ...цветом как протухший майонез, – скептично закончила Исабуро.  
– Фу. Это совсем не мило, – осуждающе сообщила Хиджиката.  
– Если краб сгнил, то его нельзя есть, но если сгнил самурай, то он всё равно самурай, – наставительно процитировала Исабуро. Хиджиката надулась.  
– Ладно, – буркнула Исабуро после длинной паузы, – предположим, идея анти-пронзаторов мне понравилась.  
– Поищем скотч с сердечками? – просияла Хиджиката.

Скотча не оказалось ни в одном магазине, ни с сердечками, ни даже самого обычного.  
– Изоленту хотите? – спросил один из продавцов, покопавшись в ящиках.  
– Белая есть? – деловито уточнила Исабуро.  
– Только синяя, увы, – развел руками тот.  
– Какая-то новая мода, что ли, за пару дней все с прилавков смели, – вздохнул другой. – Может, клей?  
– Простите, все закончилось. Псс, слушайте, – оживившись, подмигнул третий, – тут магазин за углом есть: пакеты любой плотности, с изображениями безразличных звезд или принтами на заказ, ослики, наручники, все для взыскательных клиентов. А скотч это давно прошлый век.

Исабуро с Хиджикатой переглянулись.  
– Я здесь не при чем! – подняла руки в примирительном жесте Хиджиката.  
– Везде сталкеры, – сделала фейспалм Исабуро.  
– Шипперы, – поправила Хиджиката. – Может, в треде попросим?

В дежурке, как и всегда по утрам, были тихо; но полу тут и там валялись окурки, бутылки и куски бумаги – видимо, аноны опять устраивали ночью бои до первого сорванного пакета.  
– Эй, народ, скотча не у кого не найдется? – спросила Исабуро, брезгливо стряхивая руки стардесс с дивана.  
– Ты чего кричишь? – хрипло отозвался анон, поднимаясь с пола и держась за голову. Из-за обрывков скотча по всему телу он был похож ни то на героя вестерна, ни то на бледную елку, ни то на неудачную мумию. – Нету скотча, весь вчера истратили.  
– На что? – полюбопытствовала Хиджиката, передавая ему минералку. Анон ухватился за нее и едва не разлил полбутылки, сдвигая пакет.  
– На ролевые игры. Решили вчера поизображать серьезного анона, потом спор дженовика с хиджигинщиком, потом еще кого-то, ой, мамочки, надеюсь, мне это приснилось, – он схватился за голову. Хиджиката сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. – В общем, где-то там же косплеили сасахиджей и вот, – он взмахнул руками, зашелестев обрывками скотча, – переборщили немного.  
– Не расстраивайся, анон, – погладила его Хиджиката, шурша пакетом так, как будто тщательно сдерживала смех, – упоролся, бывает.

– Ужас, – сказала Исабуро, когда они вышли из дежурки.  
– Кошмар, – согласилась Хиджиката, – и скотча нет.  
– И это все, что тебя волнует? – возмутилась Исабуро.  
– А что, с эротическими фантазиями анонов какие-то проблемы? – лукаво улыбнулась Хиджиката.  
– Ты неисправима, – вздохнула Исабуро.  
– Может, пакет с безразличными звездами? – участливо поинтересовалась Хиджиката, но, поймав осуждающий взгляд, рассмеялась: – Относись к этому по-философски. Они играют в нас, мы можем сыграть в них, а все это на самом деле безумный сон какого-нибудь ленивого чувака по имени Гинтама, который отсыпается на диване после выкладки макси-квеста.  
– Ты знаешь, наверное и правда лучше пакет, – хмыкнула Исабуро.  
– Сыграем в анонов? – коварно улыбнулась Хиджиката.  
– И не только, – подмигнула Исабуро.

  
==========

**Кто здесь?**  


**Чопроисходитто. "А где все-то?" А+**

Чопроисходитто казалось, что в его жизни все давно пошло наперекосяк.

Нет, не когда друзья-аноны начали потихоньку забывать и все реже заглядывать в их квартиру, не когда предметы стали пропадать в одних комнатах и возникать в других, а еще раньше, когда они только нашли ее, неприметную обшарпанную дверь, третью на лестничной площадке 13 этажа общежития.  
Разные про эту квартиру ходили слухи – что поначалу, только после строительства, там жили цивилы, но быстренько съехали после открытия полигона, что на несколько месяцев в ней прописались совсем упоротые НЁХовыми фандомами наркоманы, их потом якобы забрали в реабилитационный центр, и даже, что по ночам из-за стены доносились странные звуки – ни то стоны, ни то заунывные песни скрипки – перемежаемые мужским смехом. "Нехорошей квартирой" ее соседи звали. Никто, конечно же, в слухи не верил, но квартира пустовала уже давно, и как-то по пьяни аноны забрели туда перекантоваться, да так и решили сделать своей – чего добру пропадать, диван поставил, да и готово.

Чопроисходитто вздохнул и вошел внутрь. В коридоре стоял полумрак, тусклая лампочка на лестничной площадке мигнула. И как только не выбили еще.  
– Есть кто? – крикнул он без особой надежды и зашарил по стене в поисках выключателя. Свет вспыхнул неожиданно ярко, в тишине лампа загудела как улей разъяренных пчел. Видимо, больше никого в рисовалке не было.

Чопроисходитто не мог точно вспомнить, когда попал сюда впервые, но ему рассказывали историю о том, как все началось. Компания анонов в тот день драили комнаты, снимали паутину с потолков, заменяли разбитые лампочки и впервые наткнулись на него - выцветший от времени силуэт, нарисованный на стене маркером прямо поверх обоев.  
– Да это же Гинтоки спит на диване! – засмеялся тогда кто-то.  
– Ты что, это Такасуги! А Гинтоки вот так рисуется, – ответил другой анон и нарисовал Гинтоки.  
– А что это у него дым, что ли? Ахаха! – вырвав у того из рук карандаш, третий анон старательно вывел "Гинтоки курит тайком".  
– Эй, дай я тоже нарисую! – крикнул кто-то еще и понеслась.

Аноны рисовали все новые и новые продолжения истории про спящего Гинтоки, потом перешли на другую стену, а после и вовсе решили украсить так всю квартиру. И вскоре это стало настоящей традицией – заглядывать в свободную минутку, чтобы нарисовать где-нибудь в укромном уголке Окиту, коварно укравшего швабру, или даже хиджигин. Постепенно квартира собирала все больше людей, на стенах тут и там ютились разнообразные рисунки, подписи и имена.  
Чопроисходитто часто с ностальгией вспоминал, как, чтобы пройти в комнаты, приходилось переступать через чьи-то пакеты, руки и ноги, а дым от скуренный травы стоял такой, что его нужно было разгонять руками, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то. При рисовалку говорили в дежурке и на полигоне, фотографировали для тумблера в рамках фотосессии "Живые фандомы – мифы и реальность", а один раз он даже наткнулся на комнату с табличкой "эрсто! не входить!", прикрепленной к ручке.

Чопроисходитто не сразу рискнул начать рисовать сам, и был просто счастлив, когда под его рисунком, быстрым и неаккуратным, развернулась целая цепочка других. Иногда он думал, что вся настоящая жизнь, все ее сосредоточие проходит здесь.  
А потом все резко кончилось.

Однажды он открыл знакомую обшарпанную дверь, и его встретила только тишина. Не было слышно музыки, никто не кинулся с порога с фразой "слушай, друг, очень надо, можешь помочь расшифровать, что вот тут такое?", даже свет был выключен. Комнаты были пусты, и только нарисованные персонажи внимательно смотрели на него со всех стен.

– Чувак, пойдем в рисовалку сегодня? – спрашивал он у одного анона.  
– Извини, друг, не могу, выкладка горит, – отмахнулся тот.  
– Заходи сегодня в рисовалку, посидим как в старые добрые времена, – смущаясь, предлагал Чопроисходитто другому.  
– Я попробую, но не обещаю, сам понимаешь, лето к хуям, тут не до рисунков, – кивнул тот и не пришел.  
– Я так соскучился, а давай упоремся в рисовалке? – безнадежно просил у третьего.  
– Рисовалка? Что такое рисовалка? – недоуменно переспросил тот и сочувственно похлопал Чопроисходитто по плечу. – У тебя вид усталый, ты бы отдохнул, а?  
Никто больше не заходил в обеденный перерыв набросать рисунок-другой за косячком, даже дух упоротости выветрился, как будто и не было никогда.

Но рисовалка не умерла. Она как будто продолжала жить своей собственной жизнью. Просиживая в ней вечера напролет в одиночестве, Чопроисходитто начал замечать, что иногда рисунки появляются сами по себе, комнаты меняют расположение, и даже с дивана кто-то заботливо стряхивает пыль. Казалось, рисовалка могла жить сама по себе, автономно от анонов. Но Чопроисходитто упрямо продолжал приходить каждый вечер, его преследовало смутное ощущение незаконченного дела, какой-то потери, и он снова и снова искал на стенах цепочки, не закончившиеся его собственными рисунками.

Закрыв за собой дверь и разувшись, Чопроисходитто заметил открытую настежь комнату слева и заглянул внутрь. Свет из коридора падал на противоположную стену, прямо на небольшое зеркало в деревянной раме. Подойдя ближе, он заметил, что зеркало совсем не новое и в углах уже скопилась пыль, а по стене над рамой шла размашистая надпись "мультатор". Чопроисходитто она показалась какой-то знакомой, но он никак не могу вспомнить, что такое мультатор. Он отодвинул зеркало, под ним ничего не было. Пожав плечами, Чопроисходитто отправился проверить, не появилось ли что-то новенькое в других комнатах, но обойдя все, так ничего и не нашел, а зеркало манило, как новенькая цепочка. Вернувшись, он достал карандаш, вывел на стене "зеркало в деревянной раме" и снова посмотрел на свое отражение. Свет из коридора падал со спины, и пакет казался сплошным черным провалом.

Чопроисходитто перевел взгляд на слово "мультатор" и почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Только сравнив две надписи, он понял, что они обе принадлежат ему. Но разве можно не узнать собственный почерк? Разве он мог забыть, что написал это сам? Чопроисходитто наклонился к зеркалу так близко, что оно запотело от дыхания, и на поверхности проступили какие-то очертания. Он закусил губу и смотрел, как поверх его отражения проявляется нарисованный кем-то трололо-фейс, идеально совпадающий с контурами пакета.  
Чопроисходитто задержал дыхание, аккуратно зачеркнул "зеркало в деревянной раме" и вывел ниже "что такое мультатор?", протер поверхность зеркала рукой. Теперь в нем отражался только темный провал пакета. Чопроисходитто стянул его с головы и вгляделся в гладкую поверхность зеркала. Тихо скрипнув, дверь в комнату закрылась, отрезав единственный источник света, но он был уже и не нужен. Чопроисходитто увидел достаточно.


End file.
